El tarado que yo amo
by Yuuri no Mai
Summary: Ryo le dará la peor noticia de la vida a Ruki. ¿O la mejor? ¿¡Argh, quién entiende a la Reina Digimon? Y así con las cosas que no son lo que parecen...
1. De helados, tumores y

**§ El tarado que yo amo §**

by Keiko 

**Summary:** Ryo le dará la peor noticia de la vida a Ruki. ¿O la mejor? ¿¡Argh, quién entiende a la Reina Digimon? Mejor lean... Y ojo: nada es lo que parece n.n

NOTAS PRE-LECTURA: Wolaz! Ehhhm... esta estúpida historia se me ocurrió no sé cómo, la verdad. Pero me agradó tanto la idea, que decidí darle un poco de mi tiempo para hacerla realidad. Según como está ordenada en mi cabeza, constará de dos partes no muy largas (espero), más que nada es una historia para que se rían durante un par de minutos.

Ojalá les guste. Si es así, dejen reví. Si no, dejen revi y quéjense. Si quieren hacer algún pedido, dejen revi.

¡¡Dejen revi! ¿Comprenden el mensaje subliminal? XD

Wno, nos vemos abajo para los comentarios finales... n.n

**.·oOo·.**

**Primera parte: **_"De helados, tumores y..."_

Ruki salía de su casa con una cara de mala ostia... ¡Ay Dios mío!

Pero estaba justificada. O sea, ¿de qué manera podía estar, teniendo una abuela tan pesada para mandarla a comprar, a pesar de haber usado toda su cortesía perdida para negarse?

Porque sí, Ruki sabía tener algo de cortesía a veces.

¡Pero hoy no le sirvió! Y eso reforzaba su teoría: ¿De qué demonios sirve tener cortesía, si con ella no se logra nada bueno?

Y podría seguir auto dándose una cátedra acerca de lo inútil que es la mentada cortesía, de no ser porque había llegado al almacén donde adquiriría el pedido de su abuela, que no era nada más ni nada menos que helado trisabor.

"_Asqueroso ¬¬"._

Parlamentó con el dependiente de la tienda durante breves instantes, hasta obtener resultados positivos con la transacción que le habían encargado.

Cinco minutos después, salía con una bolsa negra en cuyo interior se derretía el helado. Sonrió brevemente. Dentro de muy poco, podría volver a la comodidad de su habitación a hacer lo que estaba haciendo antes de ser mandada: nada útil.

Sin embargo, aquél parecía no ser su día.

—¡Mi gatita fieeeeera...! —exclamó melosamente un ser salido de alguna maldita fábrica de tarados, según el pensamiento de la colorina.

Volteó lentamente, repitiendo la misma frase de manera desesperada en su cabeza: _"Que no sea él, que no sea él, que no sea él..."_

Pero para Makino Ruki, no existen los milagros.

—Akiyama... ¬¬

—Ése es mi nombre, no lo gastes n.n

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —dijo la chica, sin ninguna especie de simpatía.

—Te busco, ¿qué más?

—Ah, que bueno ¬¬

—No, en serio, Ruki. Tengo que hablarte de algo muy importante, ¿podría ser? —la expresión del castaño muchacho era de seriedad absoluta. Eso desconcertó a Ruki, que nunca le había visto así. El Ryo Akiyama que ella conocía iba de juerga por la vida, echándole piropos descaradamente.

Y hoy parecía haber corregido su camino...

—Pues... supongo que sí... pero que sea después de ir a entregar esto —indicó la bolsa de helado que cargaba en su mano —¿Tienes tiempo?

—No mucho... Pero por mi gata fiera hago lo que sea...

De ese modo, ambos chicos se fueron caminando la veintiúnica cuadra que separaba el almacén del encuentro con el templo hogar de la joven Makino. Para suerte de ésta, justo se encontraba en la pileta del antejardín su madre, quien corrió hacia ella nada más verla llegar. Sin embargo, retrocedió un par de pasos en señal de precaución al ver que su adorada hijita traía a un chico a la casa...

—Ruki... ¿eres tú?

—Noooo, soy Alan Brito Delgado, si te place ¬¬ ¡Claro que soy yo, Rumiko!

—Ah, es que como... vienes acompañada... pensé que...

—Oye, no tengo mucho tiempo... —estiró el brazo hacia la reja, extendiéndole la bolsa con el helado a su madre. —¿Podrías darle esto a Seiko? Es el helado que me encargó...

—¿Y por qué no pasas a dárselo tú misma? —preguntó la rubia señora, deseosa de saber con qué le iba a salir su criaturilla.

—Porque tengo que salir con 'esto' —indicó a un turbado Ryo —a algún lugar donde podamos conversar.

—Ajam, OK... Yo se lo doy n.n —contestó amablemente la señora Makino, recibiendo la bolsa. —Y no te preocupes por la hora de llegada, hijita... —guiñó un ojo discretamente al joven Akiyama, y se dio la vuelta, entrando a la casa.

Ruki agarró a Ryo de un ala, y se fueron rumbo a alguna parte.

—¡¡Para tu desgracia pienso volver! —le gritó a Rumiko, antes de que pudiera desaparecer por completo de su campo de audición.

—Eso es amor de familia... —aventuró decir irónicamente el castaño, mientras era jalado por la pelirroja.

Ruki frenó en seco, y soltó el brazo de su compañero como si pudiera contagiarle la lepra.

—OK, Akiyama... habla. ¿Qué es eso tan serio que tenías que venir a decirme?

El aludido modificó su carácter de nuevo, tornándose en aquel ser misterioso, reservado, serio e ininteligible que daba tanto susto a la colorina.

—Me cansé... —dijo simplemente, cuando terminó de transformarse.

—Uf, yo también... No sirvo para caminar tan rápido, y es que si no salimos del alcance de Rumiko me hinchaba la pana con que qué demonios eras tu de mi, y...

—No me entiendes, Makino.

¿QUÉ? Ruki no contaba con ningún registro anterior de que Akiyama le haya llamado por su apellido. Por conclusión podíamos deducir que, lo que le iba a decir era cien por ciento serio.

—Ehhhm... no. Creo que no entiendo. —dijo luego, rindiéndose a los inútiles esfuerzos de su cerebrito para comprender aquella frase tan carente de contenido. —¿De qué sería que estás cansado, Akiyama? ¿De ser tan exquisitamente bueno?

—Me cansé de rogarte. —dijo él, imperturbable como nunca.

Nuestra Reina Digimon se quedó con una cara...

No sabía si saltar de felicidad, o quedarse tan estupefacta como hasta ahora.

—¿Eso quiere decir que ya no me perseguirás más? —exclamó, eufórica. Akiyama asintió. —¿No intentarás más ligar conmigo? —sí de nuevo. —¿Dejarás de meterte conmigo constantemente? —sí de nuevo. —¿No me obligarás a tragarme tu sempiterna sonrisa estúpida? —sí de nuevo. —¡¿Por qué diablos me concedes ese honor!

—Porque no tengo tiempo, Makino. —respondió con un dejo de pena el chico.

—¿Cómo es eso de que no tienes tiempo? ¡Eres el ser mas desocupado de la vida! Siempre haciendo tus estupideces, o al menos eso aparentas... Porque para estar detrás de alguien que ni bote te da (yo), hay que tener muuuuuuuuuucho tiempo de sobra, ¿no?

Ryo comenzó a acortar la distancia que lo separaba de la joven que tenía enfrente, y cuando logró invadir su burbuja personal, bajó la cabeza, angustiado. Como si sufriera internamente por algo que escapaba a su control.

Tenía que preparar su mente a la más dolorosa algarabía que, de seguro, iba a hacer la pelirroja cuando se enterara. Nadie le aseguró nunca que de tanto querer a esa chica, ella iba a hacer lo mismo. Así que ahora era tiempo de darse por vencido.

—La verdad es que eso mismo pensaba yo, mi niña... —le dijo, quebrando un poco la solemnidad al momento. —Pero ¿quieres que te dé una buena noticia?

—O sea, por lo menos algo que justifique el valioso tiempo que me estás haciendo perder. Y como no sea una noticia realmente buena, te voy a descojonar ¬¬

El chico sonrió ante el último comentario de ella, y sin medir las consecuencias, tomó de la mano a Ruki y la guió hacia una placita que estaba por allí de casualidad, esperando a que alguien la necesitara para hacer una confesión importante.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —se quejó Ruki, mirando con curiosidad el contraste de su piel con la de la mano de Ryo. —¿Quién demonios te crees?

Ignorando aquella pregunta, Akiyama tomo asiento en una banquita por ahí, entre el verdor del parquecito, y obligó a Makino a hacer lo mismo. Ella obedeció, sin chistar. Desde hace un buen rato que el tarado que tenía al lado la venía poniendo nerviosa. Así que_ "hagámosla breve", _decidió.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó, para impulsar la declaración.

—Verás... desde hace algún tiempo (más o menos dos meses si somos concretos) vengo teniendo unos molestos dolores de cabeza que suelen durarme casi todo el día...

—Oh... ¿y quieres saber si tengo alguna buena receta que darte? —inquirió irónicamente ella, como de costumbre.

—No precisamente. El caso es que mi padre me llevó a ver a uno de esos desquiciados que los demás llaman doctores (que miedo...) para que me hurgase en la cabeza a ver que tenía yo...

—Y se encontró con la sorpresa de que dentro de ella... ¡¡no había nada! —volvió a exclamar la chica, partiéndose de la risa sola ante su chiste. Ryo solamente esbozó una débil sonrisa. Eso hizo que Ruki parara de reír en seco. —Ehhhm... prosigue.

—Básicamente, te dije que el motivo por el cual te dejaría ser feliz era porque no tenía más tiempo de seguir rogándote, ¿verdad? —la pelirroja asintió, trastornada, temiéndose algo muy, pero que muy feo. —Pues no te imaginas lo rotundo que es eso, gatita.

—¿Qué demonios encontraron en tu inútil cabeza, Ryo? —consultó, sin darse cuenta muy bien de lo que ella misma estaba sentenciando.

Él bajó la mirada, como dándole la razón por anticipado, como queriéndole _decir "Adivina, buen adivinador"_. Pero ella ya no tenía ganas de seguir bromeando.

—¿¡Qué te dijeron? —demandó saber, con más ímpetu que antes. Con más ímpetu del que nunca había usado en su vida antes.

—Me dijeron... que tenía un bonito tumor en el cerebro, imposible de extirpar pues está en un sector de alto riesgo...

—¿Pretendes que te crea semejante burrada? —espetó Ruki, con la mirada desorbitada.

—No. Ya te dije que me cansé de rogarte...

—Es que no puede ser... NO-PUEDE-SER... —la chica pareció perder el control un par de minutos. Se levantó. Miró de reojo a Ryo y a su hueca cabezota, ahora no tan hueca. Se paseó frenéticamente frente al banquito donde estaban. Se frotó las manos con impaciencia, y volvió a tomar asiento. Miró a Ryo de nuevo, y se volvió a poner de pie. Se sentó bajo la sombra de un arbolito cercano al lugar, y se cubrió la cara con las manos. —¡¡Me estas vacilandooooo! —gritó desde allí, con aire demente. —¡¡¡No me la pienso creeeeeeeeeeer, Akiyamaaaaaaa!

—No es broma, cariñooooo... —gritó en el mismo tono él, mientras se levantaba y se colocaba en el mismo lugar donde estaba Ruki, tiritando de la impresión. ¿O de los nervios? ¿O del susto?

¿O de tristeza?

—Me estás mintiendo. Me TIENES que estar mintiendo, Ryo... —susurró, aparentemente afligida.

—Que más quisiera yo, cariño. Que más quisiera yo... Pero los diagnósticos son determinantes. A lo sumo, son cuatro meses más.

Ella se quitó las manos de la cara, y lo miró, más acongojada que antes.

—¿Cuatro meses más de qué?

—¡¡De vida pues, mi churri!

—¿QUÉ?

Una lágrima silenciosa comenzó a bajar por su pálido rostro. Esto tenía que ser un mal sueño. Tenía que ser una pesadilla. Es decir, ¡Ryo no podía morirse! ¿Qué sería de su vida sin él? ¿Quién le pondría los pelos de punta con sus malos chistes, y sus constantes flirteos?

—¡¡No te puedes morir! —gritó fuera de sí, llorando como magdalena definitivamente. Si él ya no iba a estar, ¿qué más daba que la viera llorar?

To be continued... T.T 

**.·oOo·.**

Es decir, ¡quiero apuestas! ¿Se muere nuestro Tamer Legendario? O.o... ¿Ruki va a quedar viuda antes de tiempo? xD

¡R-E-V-I-E-W-S!

Para quejarse, bombas atómicas, atentados terroristas, para salvarle la vida a Ryo, por lo que sea... pero dejen revi... aunque sea chiquiititititititititito...

¿Lo harán? ¿Sí?

n.n ¡Los kiero! ¡Nos vemos en la segunda parte y final de esta dramática e incierta historia!

Besos...

Keiko.

Terminado el 11-03-06, a las 23:08

PD: Digimon no me pertenece y lo saben.

PD2: muchas gracias a la gentecilla que dejó su review en "Tiempo de decir adiós"… me hacen muy feliz n.n y espero haber llenado las sugerencias que llegaron, en especial la de los tildes (es que a veces se me olvidan… n.nUuu a ver si ahora no se me ha escapado ni uno xD)

¡Nos vemos!


	2. bromas

**§ El tarado que yo amo §**

by Keiko 

**Summary:** Ryo le dará la peor noticia de la vida a Ruki. ¿O la mejor? ¿¡Argh, quién entiende a la Reina Digimon? Mejor lean... Y ojo: nada es lo que parece n.n

NOTAS PRE-LECTURA: jojojooooo... xD aquí viene la loca de yo, a traerles la segunda parte y final de esta locura que se me ocurrió una tarde de vuelta del cyber xDD

Hum... no sé si han sufrido mucho por este fic, tal vez no, pero iwal doy las gracias a todas las personillas lindas que leyeron y dejaron su review, es decir:_ Padme-Weasley, Naoko Tsukino, Minamo, black-rose-ruki, Mineko Mizuhara, Saturno, el señor de los dragones, Katsu, Dolce s,Hellensita16 y Adrianita . _Por suerte no me impide poner sus nombres ¬¬ (tonta idea aquella de no dejar contestar los revis u.u), para que sepan que sí leo sus comentarios, así que ¡Muchas gracias a ellos, que fueron buenos samaritanos y dieron su opinión!

Así que, en premio... ¡vean, vean el final de esta historia! Nos vemos abajo de nuevo n.n

**.·oOo·.**

**Segunda Parte: **_"...Bromas"_

—¡¡No te puedes morir! —gritó Ruki fuera de sí, llorando como magdalena definitivamente. Si él ya no iba a estar, ¿qué más daba que la viera llorar? —Es decir, si tú te mueres ¿qué voy a hacer yo?

Y sin darse cuenta mucho de lo que estaba haciendo, se arrojó a sus brazos, buscando algún consuelo a esa cruda verdad. Olvidando momentáneamente que ambos estaban de cuclillas bajo un árbol. Por lo cual los dos se precipitaron al suelo con el impulso de la joven, cayendo en una posición... mmmm... sospechosa, cuando menos.

Ryo se quedó estupefacto, preso bajo el cuerpo de Ruki. Era cierto, aquella era la última jugada que él iba a hacer para averiguar de una buena vez los sentimientos de la fría Reina Digimon hacia él, pero jamás se imaginó tal efecto...

"_Creo que esta vez llegué muy lejos"_... pensó. Pero luego sintió que los brazos de su gata se enredaban en su cintura, y que ella afianzaba aún más el contacto hundiendo el rostro en su pecho, para que él, a pesar de todo, no la viera llorar. _"Nah... ¡Así esta bien! n.n"_, se dijo después.

—Ruki... —vamos tanteando terreno. Había que hacer el recuento de los daños. Él ya sabía lo que quería saber.

—¿Qué quieres, imbécil? ¡Te vas a morir, así que déjame hacer aunque sea una sola vez esto!

—¿Una sola vez? Y yo que quería estar así contigo por siempre...

La Tamer de Renamon levantó la cabeza, confundida. Tenía los ojos rojos, y se le estaban comenzando a hinchar. ¿Cuántas lágrimas había sido capaz de soltar en un par de segundos? Aquellas lagunas amatistas que tanta ilusión le provocaban a Ryo estaban anegadas en llanto aún, reflejando una tristeza inimaginable.

Akiyama se sintió un pelín asqueroso por lo que acababa de hacer. Un pelín chiquitito, eso sí.

—¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, Ryo? —el aludido desvió la mirada. Makino se limpió un par de lágrimas, y lo miró con la fiereza de siempre. —¡Te pregunté qué demonios quisiste decir con eso!

—No te enojes con este pobre desahuciado, bomboncito...

Recién entonces la muchacha se vino a dar cuenta en que posición estaban los dos, tirados en el suelo como cualquier cosa. Él debajo de ella, ella agarrándole por la cintura, él con una mano sobre la cintura de ella y la otra acariciándole el cabello... parecían dos desesperados que no habían alcanzado a encontrar un motel.

En aquel preciso instante pasó una ancianita por el parque, paseando con su perrito.

Vio la escena de los dos chicos tendidos en el suelo, y abrió mucho los ojos. Tomó en brazos a su puddle, y pareció susurrarle algo que sonó a:

—¿Te das cuenta, Fifí? La juventud de hoy esta cada vez más corrompida, sino mira nada más a esos dos... —indicó el celebre arbolito, donde Ryo y Ruki la miraban a su vez a ella. —¡Que desvergüenza tan grande, no digo yo! —terminó, y se alejó con su perro en brazos, no sea cosa que también quisiera formar parte de aquel indecente cuadro de amor...

La pelirroja finalmente se levantó, y se quedó mirando a la señora del perro. Luego miró a Ryo, que le extendía una mano.

—¿Me ayudas? —preguntó, con cara de chico bueno.

Ruki solamente se dio la vuelta hacia el banquito que anteriormente habían ocupado, y desde allí le dijo:

—¿Te vas a morir en serio, o era una joda?

El castaño no respondió nada. Solamente se puso de pie, y tomó asiento en el banco de al lado, que estaba a unos considerables cinco metros del que ocupaba Ruki.

Ese gesto le dio una cierta idea a la chica de que a lo mejor tenia razón.

—¡¡Akiyama Ryo, te hice una pregunta!

El nombrado se puso de pie, y tomó asiento en el banquito de mas allá, poniendo ahora diez metros de distancia entre él y la encolerizada chica.

—¿Es eso un sí? ¡Porque si es así, prepárate a recibir la tunda de tu vida!

Quince metros zanjaron la respuesta.

—No te me enojes, gatita fiera... —susurró el otro, implorando mentalmente algo de compasión. Pero cuando vio venir a Ruki hacia él, perdió todas las esperanzas de comentar al día siguiente esta locura de amor con sus amigos.

—Debiste haber pensado mejor... creíste que te salvarías de algo así, eh... desearás no haberme conocido... lamentarás no haber formado familia antes de mí... tus restos... en algún callejón de por ahí... morirás con tumor o no... ¡lo lamentarás, Ryo Akiyama! —amenazaba la chica, con cierto tono asesino...

Y se le abalanzó de nuevo sobre el banco de quince metros mas allá...

Un tortazo... otro tortazo... ouch! ¡Qué largas que tiene las uñas esta tipa! ¬¬ Sangre de narices...

La ancianita que anteriormente había pasado con su perro, se había devuelto. Miró la escena con curiosidad.

—Del amor al odio, un paso dicen, Fifí... Por eso, tú nunca te alejes de mí, ¿OK? El amor es malo, Fifí, malo malo malo. —y volvía a alejarse en dirección por donde había aparecido la vez anterior. —Si los viera su madre, ay Señor Mío...

—Lo... siento... Ruki, detente un momento... X.x puedo explicarlo... ¡¡Todo tiene una explicación! XX

—¡¡Y qué demonios te entrometes tú, vieja endemoniada! —Makino se había levantado automáticamente al haber escuchado el comentario aquél que decía _"Si los viera su madre"._ —¡¡Hey, si tú, la del perro tú, a ti te hablo! ¡¡Entérate que este desgraciado hijo de su /&$&$354\! no tiene madre! ¡Entérate!

—Ruki, cariño... ¿me dejas que te explique? —consultó Ryo, esperanzado y con un borbotón de sangre que no le paraba de salir de la nariz.

—¡¡ASÍ QUE NO HABLES DE LO QUE NO SABES! —terminaba de discutir la pelirroja con la anciana que, de paso digamos, era sorda y no la había escuchado. —¿Dijiste algo, Akiyama? ¡¡Ah, tú no me hables, maldito engendro devorador de orgullos! ¡Has hecho que desperdicie medio litro de lagrimas en ti, fracasado intento de persona, holotúrido inepto, imberbe! —soltó un ultimo charchetazo en la ya colorada cara del chico, en proceso a relajarse. —¿Te mueres o no?

—No, princesita...

—¿Tienes algún tumor en la cabezota?

—No, gatita...

—¿Te quedan cuatro meses de vida?

—No, bomboncito...

—¿Dejarás de perseguirme algún día?

—Jamás, mi reina. O no sé, ahí veo.

—¡¡Explícate entonces! Aprovecha que me siento capaz de escucharte ¬¬

—Si te bajaras de mí, yo...

Ruki enrojeció hasta la última punta del pelo (que de por sí ya era rojo), acto seguido se acomodó al lado de su victima, liberándolo únicamente para sentirse más libre y poder reprimir el instinto asesino que en esos momentos le invadía.

—Te escucho. Y más te vale que todo esto valga la pena, Peste Legendaria.

Ryo se sintió enormemente agradecido de aquel angelito que ablandó el corazón de su Reina, se incorporó, y acto seguido le tomó las manos para comenzar lo que podríamos denominar "El principio del fin". ¿O "El fin del principio"? ¿O "El principio del principio"? (Argh...)

—Ésta era mi ultima locura por ti, cariño mío. Tenía que saber de algún modo definitivo en el cual me jugara todo, si tú me querías aunque fuera un poquito, un poquititititititititititito de cómo te quiero yo, porque después de todo, si te valía gorro que me muriera, tenía todo listo y dispuesto para ir a tirarme dentro del Asamayama... No estaba dispuesto a vivir sabiendo que no me querías nada, gatita, mientras yo sufría por ti día y noche, dormido o despierto, en la tierra o en el Digimundo...

Ruki escuchaba con la boca semiabierta, con expresión bobalicona. ¿Todo eso había hecho Ryo por ella?

—... así que me dije "o es ahora, o no es nunca". Decidí poner en marcha mi último plan de conquista para saber si me querías, y por lo que veo, te hubiera dolido perderme, ¿o no, bomboncito?

—¿Ah? ¿Qué?

—¿Me quiere usted o no, Reina de Reinas?

Una pregunta directa que la pelirroja no estaba preparada para recibir.

—Bueno, yo... esto... claro, después de todo, no sé si hubiera podido vivir con una muerte en mi conciencia, Ryo... ¡¡No pensaste en mí en aquel momento, verdad! Argh, maldito egocéntrico, estúpido, mal nacido ¬¬

—No te me vayas por las ramas, algodoncito de azúcar...

—¿Cómo diantres me llamaste?

—Digo, Ruki, no te me vayas por las ramas y contesta mi pregunta.

—¿Cuál pregunta?

—No te hagas... ¬¬

—¡Argh, maldición! ¡He sido víctima de una trampa sin salida! Mereces la muerte Ryo, no sé si lo sabes...

—Si es en tus brazos, no me importa morir, cariño mío...

—¡Déjate de bromas y dime por qué me mentiste tan descaradamente! Si no, no te lo perdonare jamás... ¬¬

—Lo hice... porque te amo...

¡¡PLAFF...! Sonido de alguien dándose un topetazo contra el suelo.

—Ruki, cariño... ¿estas bien? uchale... se me desmayó... u.u

**.·oOo·.**

Debían ser más o menos las ocho o nueve de la noche, según apreciaba la muchacha, acostada en su futón dentro de su habitación.

_Wait a minute:_ ¿Acostada en su futón, dentro de su habitación?

¿Cómo, cuándo, y a qué hora llegó ella hasta su casa? ¿Levitando dormida?

La respuesta se encontraba en otro futón, junto al suyo. Sentado entre las sombras, se hallaba un cuerpo mirándola, preocupado.

—¿Qué haces aquí, subnormal? —preguntó Ruki, poniéndose a la defensiva en menos de dos segundos.

Ryo se levantó en el acto, al ver que la bella durmiente se había despertado.

—¡¡Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname Ruki, lo siento, no pensé que fuera para tanto, de veras, lo hice sin mala intención, lo siento, lo siento, lo sientoooo...! —parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

—¿Huh?

—Tu madre dijo que tenías la presión muy baja cuando te traje aquí, y lo primero que hizo fue preguntarme si habías sufrido una impresión fuerte, fue mi culpa, fue mi tonta culpa... Lo siento, perdóname, nunca más haré algo así...

Y la chica pareció recordarlo todo.

—¡¡Túuuu...! ¡Me dijiste que te ibas a morir, tarado!... bueno, ¿al final sí o no?

—Eso depende de tu solemne respuesta, Reina mía.

—¿Aún tienes dudas sobre mis sentimientos? —soltó, de golpe y porrazo. —Has de saber que no desperdicio medio litro de lágrimas por cualquier persona, Ryo...

—¿No?

—No...

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Que eres un imbécil que ha perdido al amor de su vida por una mentira tan grande como la que me has dicho, subnormal venido de Lerdolandia.

Akiyama bajó la cabeza, resignado a tener que ir a tirarse al Asamayama, cuando sintió que de repente una blanca mano le obligaba a mirar al frente de nuevo, y sin previo aviso, se vio dulcemente atacado por un beso de la pelirroja. Lamentablemente fue tan breve, que para cuando quiso poner de su parte en aquello, Ruki se había separado de él.

—¿Cómo...? —repuso, confundido.

—Era una broma, Ryo n.n... A pesar de TODO lo que me has hecho rabiar hoy, eres el tarado que yo amo...

Y sin decir agua va, la chica se dejó caer encima de él de nuevo, tal como aquella tarde en la plaza, en un efusivo abrazo.

"Buen truco el de hacerte el muerto, maldito desgraciado pájaro descerebrado, cabeza hueca holotúrido subnormal ¬¬..."

Rumiko Makino irrumpió en la habitación para ver si su hija había despertado.

Y vaya que la encontró despierta...

—Ruki, yo venía a... oh cielos, estás bien...

—Rumiko, no molestes... —susurró la pelirroja, aún echada encima de Ryo.

—No, si yo ya me iba...

—Que sea rápido, ¿ya?

—Quita Rumiko, quita u.u —se dijo la rubia a sí misma, con una sonrisita picarona en los labios por su desastre de hija. Parece que al fin la chica corregiría su vida...

—Vaya, Reina mía... ¿eres feliz? —le preguntó el moreno, luego de unos instantes.

—¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Bueno, cumpliste el sueño de la anciana... Nos vio tu madre.

—Estúpido...

≈**·Owari·≈**

**.·oOo·.**

Wiiiii... fin a mi segundo Ryoki xD (aunque es el primero que he publicado...)

Me muero de sueeeeeeeño... U creo que de aquí voy derechito a mi cama. Claro, no sin antes agradecer a todas las gentes que me han dejado review, ojala pueda ver sus nuevas opiniones en este final tan desopilante. ¡Ja, creían que iba a matar a Ryo? Nah, que va... era solamente un plan del muy maldito para engrupirse a Ruki xD ¿Cómo no haberlo pensado antes? n.nUuu (aunque hubo una personita o dos que lo pensaron, según reviso en mis reviews)

Wno, como sea, nos vemos en mi próximo proyecto n.n

¡Bss a todos! Opiniones, sugerencias, halagos, tomatazos, etc a mi mail o en un revi, remember!

Matta ne!

Keiko.

Domingo 12-03-06; 01:42 AM


End file.
